wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
E.S.C.A.P.E
This short Fanfic is made by Honeysuckle. Prolouge "Isn't it so pretty? I mean, look at those colors!" Glace turned to Helada. She was gazing up at the aurora, her eyes sparkling. Glace heard a screech and a explosion, and jumped in front of her. "Who's there? Fight me, you whippersnappers!" He saw a swarm of red and orange fill the sky, covering up the stars and the green and pink swirls that once covered the skies. As those "spots" drew closer, he realized what they were. Skywings. ''He thought. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, but he didn't want Helada to see that he was scared. A larger soldier swooped down on him, and piercing pain flooded him. "Glace!" Was the last thing he heard until everything went black. Chapter 1: Capture Glace woke up in a damp, moldy cell. ''Where in the world am I? And more importantly, where's Helada? ''His head ached as he tried to remember. He heard a voice, shaking, but familiar. "Glace?" Helada spoke. She was 4 cells down from him. They had an outlook to the current arena battle, which was a Seawing pinning a smaller Sandwing, and it was clear who was going to win. Helada glared at Glace, and spoke. "I.... I think Scarlet said tomorrow's your first battle." His eyes went wide as a few tears trickled down his cheeks. "Well, I guess this can prove how good Glacier trained me." He sighed. ''If only I could get out of here.... The sun was setting, and Glace saw the Seawing enter the cell next to him. She was bleeding, and a part of her tail was black with venom. He knew he would probably fight her, but he didn't care. "I can help you." He said to the Scarred dragonet. "You're crazy." She was obviously very confused, but it was easy to sense the pain trickling from her. He grabbed her tail, quickly used his frostbreath, and sliced off the tip where the venom was at. "WHAT WAS ''THAT FOR????" ''He shrugged. "That's what I was taught to do in the army." He grabbed a wilting leaf in the corner of his cell, and hands it to her. "Block the blood, or it'll be just as bad as the venom." He turns away, his eyes drooping, and he curled up on his cell bench. He quickly drifted off to sleep, but his mind was still circling with worry. Will I ever be able to see Helada again? Chapter 2: Arena It was sunrise, and he felt as if he would shatter. What if I don't win? ''He tried to block the thought that made him ancious. ''No, you can't. She needs you. ''Glace hoped that would stop himself from getting his heart in his throat. A grumpy voice sounded from the cell bars, and Glace saw a heavily-armored Skywing guard standing in front of the cage. "You. Here. Now." Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed his shackles and put them on another chain. He was dragged out, and he entered the gate. Cheering Mudwings and Skywings surrounded him. ''Well, it would be heartwarming if they weren't here to see me get destroyed. ''He glanced at the arena. It was large, and it was just enough room to fight. At the other side, he saw another Seawing, but unlike the other, this one was green. He looked as if he liked the arena from the expression on his face. ''Out of all the shrimpy dragons around here, I have to fight '''HIM'? '' Claws sharpened, he charged at the Seawing. The dragon dodged and raked his claws into his side just as Glace was running by. He swerved around, took flight, and swooped down on the dragon. He knocked him to the ground, but the Seawing was larger. He heaved up and pinned him. ''He started to struggle, but then he remembered his training. He let his arms go limp, and the dragon loosened his grip. He knocked him off, dragged him to the ground, and used his frostbreath. As he let go, the dragon screamed and squirmed until he laid still. Glace had won. Chapter 3: Terror The crowd cheered. Truimpth sparked in his heart, knowing he would last a while longer. He was carried out, up the castle stairs on his chains, and finally thrown into his cell. ''That was close. ''"Helada? You there?" Glace called. Her silky white scales glimmered as she showed herself from inside the murky cell. "I'm here. Nice fighting you did. I was so worried." He saw the fear and relief in her eyes. He gazed out into the distance. "We should really get some rest." Glace concluded. She looked at him and curled up on the cell bench. He glanced at the arena once and went to sleep. Sunrise lit his eyes, and he tumbled out of bed. Helada was already awake, gazing out at the next battle. A Seawing was up against a large red-orange Skywing that looked as if she were steaming with fury. ''Peril. ''He had been told about her back at the Ice Kingdom. The murky blue Seawing was no match for her flaming scales. ''Ouch, lucky I'm not out there. ''He gazed off into the clouds, hoping, someday, he would get back home. It was morning, and he was given stale and expired crackers before his next battle. He looked down at the pus-filled wound that the Seawing left him. Little did he know that this fight would change everything. He was carried down the stairs, hearing the cheering in the distance. He was not far from the arena, so the walk was short. He was unchained, the gates closed, and then his eyes drifted to his opponent. It was Helada. ''No.... No.... This can't happen. No. WAKE ME UP NOW! ''He hit himself on the head again and again, only to see that he wasn't dreaming. This was real. They circled eachother, trying to look like they would fight. "Icewing versus Icewing! Oh Burn, isn't this exciting?" Queen Scarlet called. "This is the best fight yet! Brother and Sister! Let's see how this one goes." Tears trickled down his eyes, knowing what had to happen. "I don't want to fight you!" He yelled. "You'll have to." Helada sounded calm, yet shocked and scared, and mostly sorrowful. Queen Scarlet yawned. "Fight already! The crowd is waiting! Burn is waiting! I will let in the scavengers if you don't tackle soon." So they pretended to fight, hoping that Queen Scarlet would not see that no wounds were given. ''I have an Idea. ''He bended over, used frostbreath on the chains, and banged against the wall to free his wings. Glace did the same to her, and quickly took off with her by his side. Burn was furious and Scarlet was shocked. "Guards! Get them!" Chapter 4: Chase They were flying towards the pine-covered mountains as Skywings dashed after them. His mind was buzzing with thoughts as he curved around a tree. ''Gotta Hide, Gotta hide.... ''He then spotted a small crack in the mountains,which was just large enough to fit two small dragons. ''A cave. Perfect. ''He signaled for his sister to follow and swooped into the alcove. It was larger than it had looked like from the outside, '''WIP I AM SO SORRY GTG' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Honeysuckle The Rainwing)